When The One You Love Is The Last To Remember You
by XCatwomanX
Summary: *Summary* When the one you love is the last to remember you, will you search for another? On the other hand, will you be persistent? Helena/Gibson. PLZ READ AND REVIEW! ^.~;!


When The One You Love 

Is The Last To Remember You

By *~Catwoman~*

* Summary *When the one you love is the last to remember you, will you search for another? On the other hand, will you be persistent? Helena/Gibson.

* Disclaimer* I own the Birds Of Prey characters. However, do not sue me, you have not heard the rest. I own them for this fanfic therefore they are mine. ^.^;!

*******************************************************

Chapter 1 ~ Illusion

People search their whole lives for that special someone. That one individual to spend eternity with. However, when the search over, and that person is near, we nurture them, and only want to be around them. Constantly in their lives we are one, a whole, and both feel complete. On the other hand, what if that person does not agree, or even know the passion brewing in your heart? It takes two to tango, and I was going at it solo.

The delectable Huntress would have never even known my name was Gibson if I did not own No Man's Land. After a hard night of crime fighting, Helena Kyle would head straight for my bar, where I always waited with her favorite drink in my hand. She would sit and actually talk to me about the different types of villains she fought. It made me feel like if I was a part of her life, like if my opinion mattered. 

I was a fool. Though she would go on and on about herself not once did she ask me about my day. So no, my opinion did not matter to her; it only mattered if it was about her. 

Nonetheless I believe people can change, if you find the source to their attraction. I tried everything to get her attention. I have even gone far as to give her free drinks. But there was always someone else whom she would speak about, Detective Jessie Reese. Oh how my ears would hurt when she'd mention his name. Next to him I felt like the little ant under his shoe that he stepped on last week. 

He was all she ever talked about. Was I jealous? Not really, more scared that destiny will take a rather odd turn. She belongs to me, I can still feel it like it was yesterday, well I remember everything that has happened to me. This feelings was special, the feeling of true love when she first walked through that door during homeroom in the ninth grade. She was not the same sassy dresser that she resembles today, but she knew how to hold herself very well. Her hair fell to her lower back and when she walked was when I enjoyed it the most. It bounced side to side, up and down in the air. When the sweet zephyr moved her hair around it looked like a blissful dark sea.

My eyes wondered around the abandon garage, thinking about Helena just made me go all over the place. To my surprised the man chained to the wall woke up while I was thinking to myself, "Good evening Detective Jessie Reese."

The handsome black man began to struggle realizing the tight situation he was in.

"There's no way you can get out of this one Detective. What is containing you is titanium, not even the beautiful Huntress can break through these babies," I assured. The funny thing about it was that I was only bluffing. Titanium cost a fortune, and not even my wages as a bartender and manager of No Man's Land can reach to even buy one pound at the black market.

"How do you know Huntress? Where is she? Is she-"

"Oh God don't even think that! She is much to perish and radiant for me to lay a hand on her," the anger grew inside of me knowing he would ever think of me that way. If it was anyone who would treat her that way it was him. They have been working side by side for seven months already and not once has he made his move. He didn't deserver her, and she didn't deserve him. 

"You speak very highly of her. Were you one of the suckers that fell in love with in high school too?" He grinned looking at me straight in the eye.

"Sucker! Sucker! Who ever falls in love with Helena is not a sucker! They have good tastes and since of judgment! Anyways, I'd watch my mouth if I were you, look at what position your in." No. He defiantly didn't deserve her.

"Ok fine. So she's all that and a bag of chips. What does that have to do with me?"

"You are as blind as bat and no instincts! It's been in your face all this time and you choose not to do anything about it! Oh well, I guess you never will once I am through with you."

"Come again?" he pulled his ear towards my direction. 

I had to handed it to him, he was pretty bold in the face of danger, but he was also acting very foolish. He wanted me to spell it out for him and that was just what he was going to get, it didn't matter anyway, he was going to die, "She's in love with you! You moron!"

The Detective's jaws opened. Could this guy really not know that Helena was in love with him?

"You didn't know?"

He looked up at me with disbelief, "No. I-I mean I knew… she had a crush, but love? Isn't that a little to dramatic, even for her? Are you sure it's not just a crush?"

I felt pity for him at the moment. There was this guy, clueless in the world, caught up in this big mess because he couldn't see a beautiful woman was falling in love with him. However, my feelings towards him were just that, feelings. I needed to proceed with my plan so that Helena can fall in love with me, and staying there chit-chatting with my enemy wasn't going to get anything done. I began opening the boxes of wires and attaching it to his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Yes it is love," I changed the topic, "I know this because I know her. And I also know that she can love me to. Sorry you just can't be there for our wedding," I turned around and took out the remote control, "I think you should die in a big explosion, don't you think?"

"Oh my God! This is ridiculous!" The Detective threw his head back and clucked a bit.

This guy isn't taking me seriously! I wanted to blow up his head without delay, but if I did that he wouldn't understand anything. I'm not a bad guy, I just want to make the world a better place, and this human being wasn't making it any better.

"Look, I'm not a bad guy, I just need you out of the picture so that I can marry her. Let me tell you something, you are doing me a big favor here, so don't think that your death won't mean anything, cuz it will. After she finds out that your gone I will be there to comfort her and she will see me for what I'm worth."

"Is this suppose to make me feel any better? You gotta be kidding me! Think about what your doing? Your are going to end some ones life because a girl is in love with me. Did I ever say I was going to go out with her?"

I really needed to stop talking to this guy. He was going to talk me out of falling in love with her. Well I won't let him!

"I need to go outside. Don't go anywhere," I turned around and head for the door.

"Don't worry, I can't!" Reese called out behind me.

The door was about a football field away, there were so many boxes stacked up so high in the garage, looking up at them made me feel dizzy. As I continued to walk when I heard glass break from above and Huntress jumped down right in front of me. She stood in battle formation but when seeing it was me she let down her guard.

"Gibson, what are you doing here? Reese triggered the bat ring to this place."

"Reese? Oh Reese that guy. I don't know," I kept my cool. Maybe if I didn't act so suspicions she wouldn't look around.

Her radiant hands touched the bat-earring, "Oracle, he's not here. But Gibson is."

She looked at me while Barbara Gordon the former Batgirl gave her information.

"Ok, I'm on my way. It seems that Reese must be on the other building, the bat-ring has been giving us a lot of problems this week. I'd ask you what you were doing but some how I don't want to know. See you Gib," she turned around, her hair now a bob style it still had it's bounciness as she ran towards the door and left.

The bat ring! How could I have forgotten about that stupid thing! Especially since the way she told me she gave it to him. It was so seductive, so her. But soon she will do the same to me! She will love me!

I ran where the Detective was being held, "Give me that thing! Give me it now!"

"Give you what?"

"Don't play dumb with me! That stupid ring! She came ok. You didn't accept your fate. Now your just going to have to die earlier then what I planned. I thought you understood, but you don't, so fine!" I reached over to his right hand, took off the ring, and threw it across the room.

"Do you think I want to die? No one does, if you tell me that pathetic little story of yours I'm going to say, 'sure, I need to die cuz this guy needs a girl!' No!"

I took a deep breath, "Oh for once! Would you just stop thinking about yourself!"

"Reese!" I heard Huntress say from behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know it was her. I remembered her voice all too well. 

I pulled out the remote waved it for her to see, "No, no, no! Do not come any closer baby. Your totally messing things up."

"Gibson?"

"Oh now you say my name! Am I that little to you? Next to him am I even there? I'm doing this for us-"

"Us?"

"Yes, us," I took a step forward, "Look, I am in love with you. And I know that if you just give me a chance I can-"

"Can what? Kill someone? Tell me this doesn't look crazy Gibson? Tell me!"

"Don't yell at me!" I looked deep into her eyes; I could see the fear confined in her iris. I never wanted her to look at me this way. I'm not a criminal, "Don't yell at me alright."

"Hold on Reese I'll get you out of this," she assured looking beyond my shoulder and at the helpless Detective.

"It's ok Helena. I'll just stay here for a while," the Detective called out.

Everything looked so discombobulated; things weren't suppose to be this way. She wasn't suppose to know! Now she doesn't just see me as another person, but as another criminal. And it's all because of this man! Why was he even born? To ruin my life?

"You don't even pay attention to me when I am doing something wrong! It's always Reese this, and Reese that! Now you know why I'm going to blow his head off!" I held the remote forward and lifted my finger over the button.

"No!" She looked into my eyes, "Gibson, please. I'll do anything," I could tell she was trying to keep her cool, but inside she was just as lost as me in this situation.

"Anything?" I walked forward delighted that this was getting some place.

"Look, Gibson, I can't date you. I'm just not attracted. I'm sorry."

"It's because of him! I know it is! If he didn't-"

Helena place a hand over my shoulder, I felt like butter in the contact, "It's not because of him. It's not because of anyone Gib. You can't make someone love you, no matter how hard you try. If it was that way, then life wouldn't be life. Please try to understand."

"I gave up everything for you! See this bomb!" I raised it up the remote to her face, "I'm really smart because, I remembered the formula from an Internet site, three years ago! I have so much knowledge but I gave all of that up for you. I made No Man's Land so that I could have a reason to stay with you. I even gave up that proposal from Betty, just for you. I gave up so much. Why can't you give up anything for me?"

"Wait. Hold on. You told me that Betty cheated on you," she caught me on my own lie. I told her she cheated on me so that maybe I could get some sympathy that night, nope I got nothing but pat on the back and the "there will be others" speech.

"Oh God Gib. You lied to me. What was your intention," she moved her hand away.

"I told you, I was doing this for us," I came closer to her.

She took a deep breath, "Gibson. Look at yourself. The way you treated Betty was so wrong. I'm not your true love, if I was then I would love you back. But I don't, but Betty did. And the way you are treating her is the way I am treating you. Betty loved you with all her heart. She gave her all, just how you did with me. You are a great guy, Gibson, you don't deserve me."

I felt so blind. How could I have missed love when it was right in front of me. Betty was the greatest thing that came into my life. She always brought me something while I was working, whether it was food or clothing she cared. She actually thought about me. Yet, I messed everything up. I even forgot that today was the last day she was staying in New Gotham. She was only visiting but when we dated she decided to stay if I were to marry her. I quickly turned her love down for my selfish fantasy. 

"Oh Betty! How could I have forsaken you!" I call out to no one unparticular, just needed to here myself for once.

"It's never too late Gibson. Her train doesn't leave till eight am. You have nine hours left. You have a second chance," she patted my back.

I stood up with gratitude, "Yes Helena you are right! I love you," I gave her a hug and handed her the remote, "I'm going after my Betty." I headed towards the door. 

People search their whole lives for that special someone. That one individual to spend eternity with. However, when the search over, and that person is near, we nurture them, and only want to be around them. Constantly in their lives we are one, a whole, and both feel complete. It takes two to tango and I'm about to get my dancing partner.

"Gibson! This remote says I have ten seconds left! How do I turn it off!" Helena called out.

"It's ok. That's not a bomb, that's my timer for the easy bake oven, enjoy my cookies!"


End file.
